Delicious
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: ModernAU - Lee had been watching them for weeks, and now it was time. He was going to offer himself. He wanted to be their Slave. PWP oneshot. Warnings inside.


**Right. So, this is M for a reason. It contains a Masters/Slave relationship - yes the plural is intended - bondage, the use of a flogger, and toys. And yes, detailed sex. If this is something you don't want to read, move along. For the rest of you...**

***evil smile* Enjoy. *bows***

**Pairing - Gaara/Shukaku/Lee**

**Commissioned ****by Lybellulla on y!Gal, with pictures to go along with it.**

* * *

><p>"Are you finally going to approach them?"<p>

Lee smiled faintly, not looking up to meet Naruto's eyes. He was well trained. He knew better then to meet the eyes of a Dominant such as the blond.

"Maybe…"

Naruto laughed – the loud, boisterous one that drew people like moths to a flame – and clapped his shoulder. "Lee, you've been watching them for weeks now. Go offer yourself."

Lee did glance up quickly before averting his eyes. The last phrase sounded like an order, and the amused though steely glint in sky blue confirmed it. Naruto may not be his Master – that was Sasuke and Kakashi's pleasure – but he would never refuse an order from this particular man.

"Yes Sir."

Setting his drink on the bar, he began to weave his way through the throng of gyrating people, the bass thick and pounding. He hadn't even finished his first drink, so there was no liquid courage flowing through his veins, unlike the other times he had almost approached the brothers leaning against the far wall.

Ichibi Gaara and Shukaku.

He first saw them a few weeks ago, after having been invited to the club by Naruto. Recently single for the first time in five years, he had been down in the worst kind of way. Neji, his ex, had been wonderful, caring…and completely appalled with this side of him. He had not understood, and refused to try and understand why Lee loved being a Slave. It had been a horrible break up, and Lee threw himself into the deep end of…well, everything damaging.

Then Naruto had come over to his newly disgusting apartment, threw him in the shower, and dressed him up. The blond was in full on Dom mode, and it hadn't even occurred to Lee to resist. He had gone so long without that thrill of serving, of having a powerful man take over his life – even for a short period of time – had left him hard and aching by the end of the night.

So, he had found his hair washed for the first time in weeks, dressed in black and hunter green leather he hadn't worn in half a decade, and a collar around his neck. That was his first night at Kyuubi, the club Naruto had opened in honor of his deceased older brother.

It was the first night he saw _them_.

Twins, but not identical, Gaara was the first one to catch his eye. The short, spiky red hair moved in a way that told Lee it was all natural, and the oddly colored teal eyes were ringed in thick blackness, making them even more intense and piercing. Every night Lee had seen him, he was wearing baggy black leather pants that always looked as though they were ready to fall off, and a long sleeved fishnet shirt of the same color. No piercings that he could see and a blood red tattoo: the kanji for 'love' on his forehead, above his left eye. Starting at his wrists and covering the majority of his arms were tribal tattoos, almost but not quite matching the ones Shukaku had. Lee never saw him talk to anyone but Naruto and Shukaku, and never saw him take someone into the rooms in back, or even leave with anyone. The only thing he could think is that Gaara hadn't found anyone worthy of his attention.

Shukaku wore the same clothing – sans the fishnet shirt – but that was where the similarities ended, except for the general shape of their faces that labeled them as siblings.

Long, wavy, black hair with purple highlights and mischievous aquamarine eyes, Shukaku always had a cocky half smirk on his lips. His body language radiated arrogance and seduction, from the way he flipped his hair to the smoldering look he gave a few patrons here and there. A tribal tattoo covered his entire left arm, with others right on the inside of his sharp hip bones, disappearing into his waistband. Both nipples were pierced, as well as his left eyebrow and bottom lip, also on the left. The one thing that made Lee's mouth water about him though, was the choker style tattoo around his strong neck. He had many fantasies of what it would be like to ask if he could play with the black markings with his tongue.

His thoughts lasted him until he was directly in front of them, and he refused to show any of the nervousness that was making his heart tremble and palms sweaty. He was trained, and trained well. It had been so long though…

Gracefully he went to his knees, eyes downcast as he kept his posture straight, hands clasped demurely in his lap.

"Well lookie here 'Ra. I think he wants to be our pet."

The purred words from Shukaku made him shiver in arousal, and he allowed a small smile to curve his lips.

"You would be correct, Sir. I wish to offer myself to you both, if you deem me worthy."

**-T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T-**

Gaara said nothing, looking over the man kneeling before him, inspecting him. Shukaku had no such reservations however – he never did.

"My my," his twin purred, pushing off the wall and circling behind the male. Rock Lee, Gaara knew his name to be. "What makes you think you're worthy of the Ichibi twins, hmm?"

His answer would determine whether they would take him home for the night or not. While he and his brother were both Masters and demanded complete obedience from their Slaves, neither of them were into the ones that were meek. It was more fun to have a Slave who knew what they wanted, and _asked_ for it.

Not ones like Sasuke, who did small things to get punished, instead of asking outright for a whipping.

No, they liked the bold, beautiful, and confident Slaves.

"I am well trained, and I am looking for Masters who will be worthy of that training." A brief flash of pitch black eyes glancing up at him, and Gaara smirked faintly at the light of challenge he saw through the black bangs before they were hidden again. "I know that I will be a credit to you, just as I will be proud to call you my Masters."

Gaara's smirk widened and he locked eyes with his twins. Shukaku's were swimming with lust and the challenge this man represented, and Gaara felt a steady burn of interest turning his veins to liquid gold. He uncrossed his arms, ignoring how some of the subs that had been trying to get them to make them their Slaves glared at the kneeling man and them. The majority of them were simpering idiots.

Shukaku began to stroke the long black braid, and Gaara was amused to see Lee tense subtly, obviously knowing what was coming. His twin wrapped a hand around the hair and pulled back harshly, bringing Lee's face up with a gasp from the man. He reached out, stroking the pretty blush that began to spread across Lee's cheeks, while Shukaku traced his long fingernails over the throbbing pulse.

Gaara felt his half-hard erection pressing into the zipper of his jeans, but seeing how Lee relaxed into the painful pressure on his scalp made it fully hard. _Well trained indeed._

"What will you not do?" he asked in a low growl, the natural tone of his voice. Seeing the way Lee's eyes fluttered at hearing it for the first time gave him a full blown smirk. He knew the effect his voice had on people, which was precisely the reason he didn't use it often.

"Public humiliation, scat and urine play." The answers were clean and immediate, something that Gaara had been expecting. Shukaku chuckled softly, and Lee's head fell elegantly forward when he released the braid.

"Well well," Shukaku purred, "Such a short list. I'm going to have fun with you. Let's keep him Gaara."

Gaara glanced at his twin, surprised to see actual interest in the pale blue eyes. While Shukaku often had fun with various people, he never kept them. That particular light told him that his brother had full intent in keeping Lee. Combined with his own interest, this night would either make or break their relationship.

He reached down, and with gentle fingers grabbed Lee's chin. "Look at me."

Lee did, and Gaara made eye contact. "This will be the first, and last time I ask something of you. If you agree, you are ours, exclusively." Lee's black eyes widened in surprise at the last word, and Gaara smirked. "We don't share. At all. You will never be able to say no again. You will never have a choice again." He moved his hand so he could stroke the soft cheek, not missing that Shukaku was watching them with hungry eyes. However, he would not let Lee come into a relationship with them unless he knew all of it.

"We take care of our Slaves. However, I guarantee you that we are more demanding than any other Master you have ever had. Not only would you agree to one Master, but two. I am often cruel…" His voice dropped as he remembered how he got that particular trait, but shook it off before the memory could take hold. "We are not easy to serve. And that is why I ask instead of demand, will you come home with us?"

Lee stared hard into his eyes, even though Gaara knew he would find nothing. He had learned at a young age how to hide everything, even when he was trying not to. Shukaku moved behind him, an arm as familiar as his own wrapping around his waist as a chin was placed on his shoulder. Neither said anything, people giving them a wide berth as the bass from the music pressed around them. Lee slowly moved his eyes from Gaara's to Shukaku, and Gaara felt a thrill at the challenge that filled them. Those expressive black eyes told him that this Slave could be just as demanding of them as they would be of him.

He felt his stance relax into his brother's arms, eyes falling to half mast as he stared into the bottomless pits. The strength of will he saw there turned him on like nothing else, and he burned with the need to make that his. Lee's eyes widened fractionally when Shukaku's hand trailed up to brush Gaara's nipple, and he arched his back slightly into the caress.

"Do you think you can handle both of us?" Shukaku purred from his shoulder. Lee's eyes slowly looked to his, and Gaara swept his eyes down and up. Tight leather, toned body, grace of movement indicating that he was trained in some form of martial arts.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I could." Lee suddenly smiled, and it was full of lazy arrogance.

They moved as one. Shukaku stepped behind him and wrenched back his head, as Gaara wrapped a strong hand around his throat. Lee jumped at their initial movement, but immediately relaxed into the hands with a small moan.

"You will never speak like that to us."

"Sorry Sir."

Shukaku bent down, biting harshly on Lee's neck even as he chuckled. It startled a loud moan out of him.

"Liar. You're not sorry at all," he growled into the soft ear, then shared a glance with Gaara. He knew that look, and he remembered Lee's list of things his wouldn't do. If they didn't leave, and leave now, Lee would be taken right there on the floor.

"Come."

He released Lee and Shukaku pulled him to his feet by the hair. Once standing his brother released Lee, and Gaara beckoned him to follow.

Lee did, steps uncoordinated with desire as they walked out, and Gaara nodded slightly to Naruto. His long time friend smirked at him, and turned back to his barely dressed Slave. Kakashi was looking particularly tasty, wearing nothing but low slung jeans and a neon orange collar around his neck.

Then they exited the club, and Gaara smirked.

**-T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T-**

Shukaku hooked his finger into the loop of Lee's collar, tugging the wide eyed man through their front door. His mind was working in overdrive with all the things he wanted to do to their new Slave, even though tonight would be relatively tame by their standards.

It just wouldn't do to have their new pet run away from them.

He didn't bother hiding his leer as he looked up and down that muscular form. He had noticed the same thing that Gaara had – the balance, grace, and fluidity of movement showed definite training in hand to hand combat. It made him wonder just how flexible their pet was.

He stopped Lee but Gaara continued past them up the stairs, most likely to the bathroom then the playroom. He chuckled when Lee's eyes followed Gaara's ass, then smirked when the pitch eyes snapped back to him. They immediately went to the floor, and Shukaku purred lewdly as he tugged on the collar, his other hand smoothing over the tight leather of Lee's chest.

"Strip."

Lee didn't hesitate. Nimble fingers with only a trace of a nervous shake to them took off the vest, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Shukaku had to release the collar so the boots could come off, and he licked his lips when the pants joined the rest of the clothing. Their little pet went commando. Delicious.

A wide, cocky grin spread across his lips. "Don't. Move."

He took a step forward, and Lee's eyes widened at the predatory movement. "Don't. Speak."

The black eyes went as round as saucers when he went to his knees, and while his fingers twitched, Lee didn't move. So very well trained…time for a test.

Shukaku smirked evilly.

His arms lashed out and he grabbed Lee by the hips, digging his nails in hard enough to leave half-moon indents. At the same moment, he dipped his head and took the semi-erect cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Lee gasped, but Shukaku went to one knee the moment Lee's hand reached out, intent on burying itself into his hair.

Oh no. He couldn't have that.

His right hand grabbed the ring of Lee's collar, yanking him down hard onto his knees. Lee went with a soft grunt, but then Shukaku pulled him over, bringing the man across his upraised leg. His right then reached back, and struck down with a resounding smack. Lee yelped but then moaned, his head hanging low. His body moved, unresisting with the other smacks, but Shukaku paid special attention to the breathing, and tone of the sounds Lee was making.

He stopped after only 10 when there was a hitched breath, the arousal pressed against his thigh leaving smears of pre-come. Not moving, he smoothed the palm up Lee's sweaty spine, licking his lips as Lee moaned again, every muscle shivering.

"How long has it been, pet?" For Lee to be reacting like this so soon, he had to have been out of the scene for at least a year, possibly more.

"Five – five years, Master."

That made him hesitate, cocking his head to the side as he studied the shaking man. Shukaku never imagined that Lee would have been away for that long; not with the way his body was begging for the punishment. He hadn't thought that someone who was very obviously made for this would have been able to stay away for that long.

"Why?"

He looked up sharply as Gaara's voice came from the stairway. Before Lee could answer, Shukaku brought them both to their feet, but still kept a finger around the loop in the collar.

"I…" Lee gulped, and took a deep, shaking breath. "I was in a relationship. He did not know of my…other side, until a few months ago. I thought it would be safe to tell him…I wasn't even expecting anything from him, I just wanted him to know…"

"He reacted badly," Shukaku ground out, anger fizzing through his veins at the ignorance of some people. Lee nodded, hanging his head. This time it was not desire that made his cheeks flame – it was shame.

Shukaku let the loop fall through his finger as he smoothly stepped behind Lee, as Gaara was striding powerfully towards them. He grabbed the back of Lee's neck just as Gaara put a hand on the top of his head, and their new Slave was pushed to his knees. He was made to be face to face with their erections, and Shukaku kept a tight grip as Gaara caressed Lee's face.

"You are never allowed to feel shame for what you desire. You desire this. Us. I can see it in the way you react to us, our touch, our presence." Lee trembled as Gaara stroked his face, but the twins eyes narrowed at the same moment when it became clear Lee wasn't going to answer.

They had said they were hard to serve, and Lee was going to get thrown off the deep end.

Shukaku held tight as Gaara knelt and forced Lee into a wet, devouring kiss. Lee whined deep in his throat but Shukaku's hand on the back of his neck forced him to stay still. Gaara then leaned back, and slapped Lee across the face.

"You will answer me, Slave."

Shukaku bit his bottom lip at seeing the wide, glistening eyes as they stared at Gaara. The shock gave way to an almost wild desire, and the slim mouth opened.

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master what?" It was a growl, and Gaara's fingers slipped down to encircle his neck tightly.

Lee gasped, breaths turning into panting. "Yes Master, I will not feel shame for what I desire."

"Mmmm, good pet," Shukaku crooned, unable to keep quiet. Gaara was often the one to dominate by his words, but Shukaku was much more…physical. "Take off our clothing, starting with me."

Lee raised trembling hands, and he watched intently as those long, scarred fingers took his button and snapped it open, before slowly pulling down the zipper. Shukaku's breath hitched slightly – he couldn't help it. The subtle vibrations of the teeth coming apart sent shivers up his spine. Lee pulled down the pants, and his very hard erection was revealed, and it made their pet pause. His tongue darted out, and he got a small lick before Shukaku tightened his hand in warning, pulling Lee back by his neck.

Lee whimpered, and spoke before he could. "Master, please, I just want to taste…" The last word came out in a whine, and Shukaku smirked at the greedy look in the black eyes.

Feeling benevolent, he relaxed his hold. "Go ahead."

Lee swayed forward, and his breath hissed from between his teeth as he was engulfed in wet heat. He moved his hand, gripping the base of the braid as he forced Lee to keep his movements slow and precise. "Ah fuck, you're good at this…"

Lee hummed, and Shukaku growled deeply at the sensation. He pulled Lee from him, and smirked as the glazed eyes glanced up. "Finish the clothing."

Smirking, he watched as Lee had to collect himself, licking his lips several times. He took off the boots, socks, then the pants with efficient movements, almost eager. He then turned to Gaara, and hesitated, shifting his eyes up. "May I take off your shirt first, Master?"

Shukaku released his hold on the braid as Gaara's hand traveled back up to cup his cheek. "Go ahead."

Lee stood on shaky legs, but his hands were steady as he gripped the hem, pulling it upwards. Gaara raised his arms without being asked, and Lee let the clothing drop to the floor. Shukaku said nothing about how Lee stared – how could he, when he was doing the same damn thing?

His twin was a pale cream, each muscle of his body gently outlined. One never saw it when he wore a shirt, but there was an almost luminescence to Gaara's skin that not even he could reproduce. His was a duskier tone, more suited to the black hair and blue eyes. Gaara's body was beautiful – scars and all.

His smirk deepened when Gaara reached back up, caressing Lee's face as he spoke. "I give you permission to touch."

Lee didn't hesitate. His hands reached out and pressed tightly against the lightly muscled abs of his twin. He watched with fascination as Gaara's expression didn't change as those hands ran over the flesh of his upper body, but those teal eyes darkened to a deep, ocean marine. He stood statue still, but his eyes drank in everything.

Lee stopped of his own accord, reaching down and unlacing the boots first, before taking the socks off. Shukaku smirked when Lee's hand trembled slightly on the button of Gaara's jeans.

He couldn't help but move closer as Lee was about to simply strip off the leather pants. His hand curled tightly around the base of the braid, and Lee froze as Shukaku opened his mouth. "Slowly, pet."

Lee's hands shook even harder at the simple command, but his fingers were slow and teasing as the button came undone, and the zipper was brought down. Gaara's eyes narrowed a fraction, a yellow tint encompassing his pupil as they shrank. Lee's fingers curled around the waistband, and brought the pants sliding down Gaara's muscled legs. Shukaku smirked and kept his hand firm as the pants were taken fully off, and Lee licked his lips, raising his head.

He held Lee steady as he almost swayed towards Gaara's erection, mouth partly open. Being stopped short by the warning tightness on his scalp, he swallowed and glanced up at Gaara.

"Can I taste you, Master?"

Shukaku's hand fell away as Gaara traced Lee's bottom lip with his thumb. "Take down your hair first."

Lee immediately reached back and grabbed his waist length braid, pulling it forward and tugged the band off the end. He then unraveled the strands, running his fingers through it a few times once it was completely free. He couldn't stop the small sigh of pleasure at having the thick, ropey length free from its confinement.

Gaara smirked cruelly and plunged both hands into the pitch hair, tightening them to the point he felt some hairs give. "Now you can taste," he purred when Lee's eyes shot up to his, bringing those pale lips to his cock.

He immediately began a gliding, somewhat fast rhythm into the hot depths, blood searing when Lee choked at first, but then adapted quickly. His body went immediately pliant, and aside from the tightness of his tongue and lips, and the vibrations of quiet moans, Lee was utterly relaxed.

Gaara stopped Lee with a hiss, before pulling the panting man to his feet. He kept one hand in his hair as he pulled him along, Lee staggering the first few steps.

Shukaku laughed quietly as he shut the door behind them, watching with glittering eyes as Lee was roughly made to go to his knees on the edge of the bed. His twin already had a pair of velvet lined shackles in one hand, ones that were easily accessible on the way to the bed. It was an object they used often enough.

Lee's wrists were immobilized at the small of his back, and Gaara let him fall face first into the bed. There were smears of come on his stomach and thigh, and he watched through a curtain of hair, shivering with anticipation as to what would happen next.

Shukaku walked over and sat on the bed as Gaara went to the dresser, reaching out and brushing Lee's hair away from his face and over his other shoulder. Gaara returned with three items, and wasted no time in using the first. A cock ring was snapped around Lee, and Shukaku grinned widely at seeing those impossibly black eyes go wide with excitement, lust, and a bit of alarm. Shukaku's grin only widened as the next two were prepared, and Lee's eyes rolled as he moaned softly. Gaara had the silicon plug in position, and was pressing just the tip in and out.

"You are clean?" It was a question, but coming from Gaara, it was a statement.

Lee chose to answer anyway, smart pet. "Y-yes, Master. Before I left for the club."

"Mmm, good boy."

Shukaku took the moment to lay down, and easily lifted Lee by his shoulders. Shukaku moved under that powerful body, and Gaara smoothly made room for his legs as they hit the ground between Lee's. With a strong arms, he held Lee above him by the base of his throat. Not enough pressure to truly choke, but enough of a presence to give the sensation.

The brothers moved as one. Shukaku began to roll his hips upwards as the plug was pushed firmly and carefully in. Immediately Lee began to make noises rather loudly, legs trembling with the effort it took him not to grind down, or push back.

Shukaku watched the face above him with greedy intent, drinking in every sound and expression. Gasps and broken moans, hitched breaths and a brilliant flush that spread across his chest. He wanted to see how that face looked under the touch of a whip, a flogger, to see bruises blossom under that pale olive skin. He had to stop the movements of his hips, because the desire to see that was too great to pass up. Might be too much for the first time, but he wouldn't know if he tried.

Moving off of the bed, he knew Gaara's eyes followed him as he went to the wall cabinet where they kept all their leather goods, and felt the smirk from across the room. He selected his and Gaara's personal favorite, one that they had rarely used on others. Eight tails of wide, thick maroon leather that could leave bruises or just tingling skin.

He walked back, and trailed the tails up and down Lee's back, before pulling back and gently laying them across Lee's shoulders. Gently being that the simple weight of the tails gave a satisfying smack, making red bloom to the surface.

He watched intently as Lee's eyes went wide as his back arched, releasing a gasp then soft groan as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Please, Master…bind my hands before me, please…"

Gaara moved before Shukaku could, setting the plug on the bed. Shukaku admired the efficient movements as Lee's hands were chained to the iron headboard.

Then he went over, and with a wide smirk, laid another stripe just below the new one. Lee twitched and moaned, head hanging between his arms as he panted. Shukaku had to wonder if Lee knew how he looked right now; sweaty, panting, lips glistening, body begging for more as he pushed against the renewing of the plug. He was hard and dripping between his thighs, and it was Shukaku's turn to moan as Lee looked at him.

The fire, challenge, pleasure in those hooded black eyes drew him in even more, and so did the needy, begging tones that came out next. "Harder, Masters…_please_…"

He was talking to both of them, and they took it as such to grant his plea. Gaara discarded the plug, slicking himself up with more lube and began pushing firmly into Lee. Shukaku swung with a resounding slap, the blow connecting just as Gaara slid hilt deep.

_Holy shit._ Seeing Gaara's eyes close as he threw his head back, and Lee's body as it shuddered under the blow and dry orgasm, made him want to come right there. It took serious control not to touch himself, because he knew that was all it'd take.

Gaara's eyes snapped open, and as one they began a smooth pace. Every other thrust or so Shukaku would come down with the flogger, moving up and down Lee's back. He was writhing beneath their ministrations, crying out, _mewling_, and it wasn't long before they were covered in a sheen of sweat.

So it surprised and delighted them both when with a particularly loud smack and moan, he gasped out, "_Harder_!"

Shukaku reached out with his free hand and a sharp grin, massaging Lee's ass as Gaara began slamming into his body.

"Demanding thing, aren't you?" he purred, moving his hand from Lee's ass to his twitching abdomen. "You want it harder? Are you sure, pet?"

Lee was nearly screaming incoherent pleasure into his arm, but he locked eyes with Shukaku and yelled, "Yes! Please Masters!"

Gaara slammed to the hilt and grabbed Lee's hair, pulling him back as far as the chain and his own punishing grip would allow.

"Tell us exactly what you want us to do to you."

"Fuck me…harder and hit me harder, please Masters…_punish meee_…"

Gaara released his hold on the loose hair, and with brutal intent, grabbed Lee's hips. In the same moment, Shukaku raised his arm; eyes and smile absolutely alight with the perfection of this situation…

They'd both be able to use everything, and Lee was _demanding_ it. Absolutely _delicious_.

Lee howled as they both moved, unleashing all of their strength and power onto the willing body. Tears were streaming down Lee's face as he cursed and groaned and thrashed, offering his skin to Shukaku while still pushing back.

Seeing the lovely lips parted proved to be his undoing. With a few last blows, he stopped the movements and knelt on the bed, crawling up it. With a surprisingly gentle hand, he grasped the back of Lee's head.

He hissed through gritted teeth when Lee began sucking and licking hungrily, still sobbing around him. He couldn't miss the frown between Gaara's brow, showing him the intense concentration it was taking his twin not to come.

He groaned and let his head fall back, loosing himself to the sounds of gasping breaths, sweaty skin, and the smell of sex and leather.

"Fuck…so fucking…good…pet…"

He brought his eyes down, and seeing him disappear into the hot cavern had him groaning warningly before stopping Lee's head, forcing the man to swallow. It rippled through him, turning his already hot body into a furnace, heart tripping slightly with the intensity.

He twitched when Lee began stroking him with his tongue, and pulled back with a gasp, panting at the throbbing in his body. That was probably one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

He smiled darkly when Gaara leaned forward, unsnapping the cock ring around Lee's purple erection. True to his training, he didn't come immediately, but groaned miserably into his arm.

"Please…Master, please…let me come. Please, fuck, please let me…" It ended in a groan as Gaara leaned forward, plunging both hands into Lee's hair, forcing him backwards sharply.

"How badly do you want it?" Gaara rasped, and Shukaku twitched again at the sex deep, rough voice.

"Badly Master…please…please Master, let me come, I want it badly, please…"

Gaara smirked, a cruel light entering his eyes. "Come when I do. Not until then."

Shukaku knew his twin wasn't far off, but the order held as Gaara began a rapid, sharp motion directly to Lee's prostate. Lee began thrashing and howling again, screaming and whining his pleasure to the air and mattress. He writhed against Gaara, trying to get that punishing rhythm going again, but Gaara was having none of it. He kept Lee immobile with the grip on his hair, and Lee only had a warning as Gaara hissed, body faltering for a moment before he came with a violent shudder.

Lee's eyes went impossibly wide as he was filled, and then rolled back as his own orgasm rushed over him. It was so intense he couldn't even make a noise for a moment, lava bursting through his veins and he swore he could feel his heart stop.

Then a screaming moan came from him, and he collapsed as his body helplessly twitched, the slight movements inside him only lengthening it.

With a content smile, Shukaku rose from the bed, leaving the two of them to breathe as he went to the bathroom. He wet a soft washcloth, making sure it was cold, and returned. Gaara had undone Lee's wrists, and was softly massaging the joints, kissing them every now and then.

Shukaku grinned and with soft hands he wiped down Lee's back first, knowing the cool air of the room would feel good. Lee did hiss in pain, but then groaned in relief as Shukaku lowered him to his stomach, moving his legs carefully until they were flat. Lee was still panting somewhat unsteadily into the mattress, eyes closed, shivering as Shukaku cleaned up the rest of his body.

Gaara began to push the black hair from Lee's face, murmuring soft, appreciated words as he gathered the thick waves away from the hot skin. Shukaku grinned and stood, catching his twin's eye. "We should take a shower. You take Lee first, and I'll join after I get the sheets changed."

Gaara just nodded and stood, holding Lee close to him as their pet gathered his legs under him once again. They went into the bathroom and Shukaku stripped the sheets, throwing them into the laundry before putting new ones on.

The shower was quiet and relaxed, all of them wearing their variation of a very satisfied mask. Lee's hair was braided again, and they all climbed back into the bed.

Once he got comfortable, Shukaku couldn't remember being awake for longer than five minutes.

**-T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T-**

That morning brought them all awake at different times, Gaara first, then Lee. Gaara cooked for them as they waited for Shukaku to wake up. He knew his twins stomach; at the first smell of food, he would be down, bed head and all.

Lee was quiet, still reveling at the bruises on his back, the feeling of being _owned_ again. It was freeing. To think, he had nearly forgotten what it felt like.

Shukaku came awake to the smell of bacon and staggered out of bed, eyes half mast and not there. He shuffled around the corner, entering the kitchen and going straight to the coffee pot. It was already brewed, and he moved on auto pilot as he added sugar, but no cream. With the first sip, he already felt more awake, and noticed that Gaara was eyeing Lee every now and then a little apprehensively.

Shrugging, he sat next to Lee and kissed his cheek. "You're good?"

Lee beamed at him. "Yes Master. I don't know if I have ever felt this good."

Gaara came up behind them and placed plates of steaming bacon and pancakes in the middle of the table. He caressed Lee's shoulder briefly as he passed, sitting at the table on the other side of them.

He smiled slightly at Lee. "Good. We will make you forget all about this other man."

Lee paused for only a moment as he was nabbing some bacon, a brief smirk twitching his lips before it faded into his previous gentleness. "Yes Masters."

Shukaku could only grin broadly. Oh yes, Lee wanted them to _make_ him forget.

He felt his spine tingle as he locked gazes with Gaara across the table, Lee happily oblivious as he ate.

Shukaku only raised a single eyebrow, and Gaara smirked slowly. Lee was going to be an absolute handful, and they were looking forward to every minute of it.

He returned his gaze to the happy Lee, and licked his lips, grins widening.

_Delicious_.


End file.
